


Tired of the Race

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I accidently fic, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insomnia is a slut, it gets around to everyone and always stays the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of the Race

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally fic. Seriously, this story came out of no where and so I wrote it. I wasn't sure if I liked it well, but [Riidus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riidus) said it was good and that I should post it. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy it.

Sometimes it was Stiles who couldn't sleep.

He'd lay in bed, fingers tapping out a rhythm on the sheets, mind thinking about whatever it felt like. He really had no control over it on those nights. He felt the need to get up and do something, anything. He was wasting time laying in bed, between sheets, back against Derek. He was held down by Derek's arm but he needed free of it. Only he didn't want to wake Derek up because Derek was asleep.

Derek didn't always sleep, but on these nights he did.

Even though on nights like this, it was Stiles' turn to not sleep.

Biting his lip, Stiles would blink and stare at the room, trying to make objects out. He'd wonder what it would be like if he did ask Derek for bite, would he see better? He should. But wouldn't that make these nights worse? He'd be able to see those things that distracted him.

But instead of sleep, he could be reading books or catching up on some show. Maybe making the last few adjustments to Derek's new house. He wouldn't do homework, if he was out of bed because why would he want to do that?

If he could just slip out of the bed, without waking Derek, he could do so much.

His mind would race with some leftover caffeine or the Adderal his doctors gave him. Things needed done and Stiles was the guy to do them.

"I can hear your heart racing." Derek would whisper after so long of waiting for Stiles to sleep, "Stop thinking."

"Can't. Won't. Shan't." Stiles would respond on these nights, amused that he would be able to use the word 'shan't'.

But Derek would wrap himself around Stiles more and breath in his ear, which the first time Derek did this, Stiles thought that he would find it annoying after a minute, but he didn't. He found that listening to Derek's breaths calmed him. It wouldn't be long for him to fall asleep.

But sometimes it was Derek who couldn't sleep.

It might be because he'd think he smelled smoke or heard the screams of his family, thinking about how he was alone. The only Hale left. His limbs would grow heavy the knowledge, wanting to sink into the sheets and let them swallow him whole. Around that time, Stiles would usually turn over in his sleep and lightly hit Derek in the face with his hand, able to remind Derek that he wasn't alone even though he was sleeping.

Though Derek might not be sleeping because he would worry about his pack, about Stiles. College and Universities were fast approaching and he wanted to let his pack go to whichever schools they wanted, he even debated about finishing his degree, but he didn't want to be separated from them. He knew that they were his family now, even though none of them were Hales. But they were his and he was theirs.

On the nights when Derek's thoughts tended to stray into thinking about his pack and worrying about them, Stiles usually turned over, sleepy but awake, and would run his fingers over Derek's eyebrows. Derek would let out a snort, but let Stiles continue. He would find his thoughts straying to other subjects then, able to find sleep.

Once in a while, neither of them could sleep.

Sometimes they would have sex, hoping that would help.

But it didn't always help.

They would lay in bed, holding each other, quietly discussing whatever Stiles changed the subject too. Derek held him still, so that he didn't vibrate out of bed and make a mess of his house, and Stiles would hold back tight, so that Derek knew he wasn't alone anymore. These nights were peaceful if not frightening, because what would happen if neither of them could get the other to sleep. Or worse, what if one fell asleep and left the other awake.

Then the sun would start to come up, and they would realize that they hadn't wanted the night to end, they had wanted to continue with talking and being able to feel the heat of each other's skin. But they would have to get up as the pack would be stopping by, and if some members assumed that the reason they were so tired was because they had a wild night of sex, they never corrected them.

Those nights were for Derek and Stiles only.


End file.
